


Lazy Mornings

by simply_average



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Secret Relationship?, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_average/pseuds/simply_average
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Akashi borrows Kagami's shirt.<br/> <br/>OR</p>
<p>My explanation for Akashi's horrible fashion sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a picture, an official picture actually, in which Akashi was wearing absolutely horrendous clothes. I thought there had to be SOME sort of explanation for this, which lead to this. Total plotless mindless fluff.  
> The picture can be viewed here - http://knb-imagine-fr.tumblr.com/image/123007608441

The phone rings loudly, and shatters Akashi's sleep.

Red eyes flutter open softly, and he gropes the bed side table blindly, searching for his phone.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Akashi wants to fling it across the room, but he has to find it first.

Sighing and propping himself on his elbows, he spots the offending object vibrating almost on the edge of the table, and snatches it quickly.

_Ring! Ring! Rin-_

"Hello?" his voice is still slightly hoarse from sleep.

"Akashi-kun?" It's Kuroko. His brows furrow as he wonders why the Phantom sixth man calls him this early. It's not like they're particularly close.

"Yes, Kuroko. What is it?"

"Ah," Kuroko sighs delicately, and Akashi frowns.

"As expected. Akashi-kun forgot didn't he? It's the photo shoot for the Generation of Miracles today."

His eyes widen. He is not the type to forget things like this.

(Being late, that's a different matter. But for it to slip his mind completely? Unacceptable.)

He fully blames the sleeping man next to him.

"How long do I have Kuroko?"

Kuroko sighs again.

"They're already here, Akashi-kun. We've been waiting for the past two hours for you. We thought since you were always late, you'd come sooner or later but-"

Kuroko is still talking on the line, so he avoids cursing out loud.

Goodness, what a mess, he thinks, as he wades out his jeans from the pile of clothes littering the ground.

"I've to go then, Kuroko. I'll be there in around fifteen minutes."

Kuroko bades him good bye, and he hastily tosses the phone onto the bed, and he hears a soft groan.

"Oh my God, did it land on you?" he asks the stirring male on the bed.

Kagami Taiga looks up at him and gives him a goofy grin, and he can feel his panic and irritation practically melt away.

"C'mere," Kagami says, his voice rough with sleep, and it's funny how his voice does strange things to Akashi.

He mentally shakes himself. Kagami is the reason he's in this mess now. He shouldn't be thinking of cuddling with him now.

Though, it does look very tempting...

He purses his lips and tears his eyes away from the inviting sight of Kagami Taiga sprawled on the bed, looking sleep tousled and absolutely breathtaking.

He focuses on finding his shirt, but to no avail.

His red undershirt is there, but where is his shirt?

"Noooo, Akashi don't get dressed," Kagami whines, and Akashi throws him a half-hearted glare over his shoulder.

He shouldn't have, because Kagami is giving him what could only be classified as a _sultry_ look, and God help Akashi because he is actually reacting to it.

"Kagami where's my shirt?" he asks instead, and instead of frowning like he expected, Kagami gives him a mischievous grin.

Akashi finds himself growing more and more irritated at the fact that he is _not_ growing irritated.

"Kagami," his voice is stern, but Kagami's grin only grows wider.

"Don't you remember?" Kagami asks, and Akashi frowns as he tries to-

Oh. 

_ Oh. _

He searches for it now, with a more careful eye, and sure enough, there it is, lying in thin shreds.

He sighs.

"I'm borrowing your shirt," he says, as he pulls over a shirt that is several sizes too big for him, but it does not matter, he is supposed to be there in ten minutes.

He hastily brushes his teeth with the toothbrush he has left in Kagami's place for this exact purpose, and splashes some cold water on his face.

He is far from presentable, but it will have to do.

He walks out the bathroom door, and straight into Kagami.

He looks up annoyed, but Kagami kisses him, and all thoughts of _reaching on time, photo shoot, Kuroko's anger_ fly right out the window.

"Where are you going?" Kagami asks in between kisses, and Akashi tries to collect his thoughts.

Where _was_ he going?

"Kuroko cal- _ahhh_! Kagami _don't_ , not ther- _mmm_ ," he says and is appalled by his completely inarticulate state.

Kagami moves to kiss his neck, and Akashi swiftly moves out of the way.

"Kagami. Stop! I'm wearing this shirt, and it keeps slipping down my shoulders, if you leave hickeys, I swear I'll kill you," he threatens and Kagami laughs.

"Fine, fine, you're going to meet your old teammates? Why didn't you say so?" he turns around to enter the bathroom, "Give Kuroko my regards!" he calls out, and Akashi sighs and walks away.

It turns out he's fifteen minutes later than the fifteen minutes he said he'd be there in, and Kuroko is understandably radiating an aura of irritation.

"Ah, I'm sorry Kuroko," he says and the look on Kuroko's face says he'll have to do some explaining later.

They finish up their pictures, when Kise (of course it's Kise, the blond is way too observant for his own good) brings up the shirt.

"Akashicchi, nice shirt, where did you buy it?" Kise asks casually, though his eyes reveal that the question is anything but casual.

"I don't remember, Kise," he says and Kise turns away pouting.

"It looks hideous," Aomine says, and Akashi gives him a look.

"What? It is."

They disperse after that, Akashi in a hurry to get home (to Kagami) for a lie-in.

"Akashi-kun."

He starts slightly. He should've known Kuroko wasn't going to let him off the hook.

"Give Kagami-kun my regards," he says and Akashi exhales in surprise. How did he know? Akashi is supposed to be the all-knowing one, how did Kuroko figure it out so easily?

He feels a slow pain building up behind his eyes, and he regrets sleeping late, and coming here without his morning tea.

His brain just won't cooperate with him in mornings, which is why he hates them.

"I've seen Kagami-kun wear that shirt," Kuroko says, and leaves with a small smile on his lips.

Kuroko truly exceeds his expectations.

"Of course that bastard would know, he gave me this shirt," Kagami snorts, and Akashi nearly chokes on his miso soup.

"He told me to give you his regards," Akashi says, and Kagami laughs.

"Of course he would," Kagami says, as he pulls Akashi into his arms. "Stop pouting, it's okay to be not absolute sometimes," Kagami tells him and Akashi glares at him.

"I don't think I'm absolute," he tells Kagami, a little petulantly.

Kagami kisses the tip of his nose. "Of course you're not," he tells him, and the look in his eyes as he stares at Akashi makes his heart swell with emotion.

"I love you," he tells him, and is pleased when Kagami grows flustered.

"I love you too," Kagami tells him hiding his flushed face by leaving the table in the pretense of putting the dishes to wash, and Akashi leans back against the chair feeling absolutely content at Kagami's words.

 

 

 

 


End file.
